


Going, Going, Gone

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When Gwen enters Jack, Ianto and Owen into a charity auction for Children In Need they decide to just go for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going, Going, Gone

 

 

**Title:** Going, Going, Gone  
 **Author** **:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Owen, Gwen/Rhys  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When Gwen enters Jack, Ianto and Owen into a charity auction for Children In Need they decide to just go for it!  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 3835

Gwen felt like she was going to burst with excitement when the letter she had been expecting dropped through the letterbox of her flat with the expected logo on the front, ripping it open she yanked out the folded A4 pages and began to read through, a huge grin all over her face.

“Not a bill I'm guessing?” Rhys asked, having gone through to the hallway to find out what the strange, excited noises his fiancée was making were.

“Nope, it's from that charity auction they're holding in the Town Hall for Children In Need,” she answered, waving the letter at him. “it's all confirmed, Jack, Ianto and Owen are all entered.”

“I never realised you were serious,” Rhys sighed. “did you even tell them what you were planning?”

“I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Gwen pouted at him.

“Surprise? I'd say that was a major understatement to say the least!” Rhys exclaimed. “I can't see Ianto or Owen going for it in the slightest, Jack yes, them no for sure.”

“Oh don't be such a wet blanket love, it's for charity, they can't say no,” Gwen retorted, grabbed her coat ans slipped it on. “I'll see you tonight.”

“Good luck,” Rhys called out after her as she left for work.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“You did what?” Ianto spluttered into his coffee.

“No way Cooper, no fucking way!” Owen exclaimed, shaking his head violently from side to side.

“I think it could be fun,” Jack grinned. “just think Owen, you could be won by some young, nubile blonde who wants you for nothing more than a night of passion.”

“Is that what you want?” Ianto asked, looking at his lover pointedly, one eyebrow arching.

“No, I'd rather I was won by some little old lady who needed me to do something manual for her,” Jack replied, thinking quickly on his feet.

“Oh really?” Owen sniggered, setting Toshiko off who had been listening to the conversation in the background.

“What?”Jack asked.

“Nothing, just dirty minds,” Gwen said, glaring at the two of them. “come on guys, whoever wins only gets you for twelve hours, surely you can sacrifice yourselves for that long in the name of charity?”

“Whatever,” Owen snarked, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat.

“Fine, but if it all goes wrong don't blame me,” Ianto grumbled.

“Fantastic!” Jack grinned. “I bet I win the most money.”

“We'll see,” Ianto said coyly, winked at the Captain and then walked away to get more coffee while wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“You look fantastic Ianto,” Toshiko declared, following her statement with a wolf whistle.

“Really?” Ianto asked, straightening his tie yet again, Toshiko had lost count of how many times he had already down that in the last ten minutes.

“That suit fits you like a glove and I don't know if anyone has ever told you but deep red really is your colour,” Toshiko answered with a smile. “you'll knock them dead, they'll be fighting over you with their bids.”

“Can I let you into a secret?” Ianto asked her.

“Go on,” she urged.

“I'm feeling really nervous,” Ianto admitted.

“You'll be fine,” Toshiko assured him. “just focus that you're doing it for Children In need and be proud of your contribution.”

“Come on, lets go and meet up with the other,” Toshiko smiled, looped her arm through his and together they made their way back up to the main hub.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“Looking good Owen,” Gwen said admiringly, her eyes taking in the slim fitting jeans that sat on his hips and the slightly clinging t-shirt.

“That's a given,” Owen smirked, deliberately giving her a birds eye view of his denim clad arse as he bent forwards to retrieve his leather jacket which was slung over the back of his chair at his work station.

“No sign of Jack yet then?” Toshiko asked as she and Ianto emerged into the main hub.

“Nope,” Gwen answered. “what can he be wearing that could need such secrecy?”

“That's what's worrying me,” Ianto sighed.

“Perhaps, knowing Jack it's a diamond studded thong,” Owen chuckled. “so that no part of him is hidden away from prospective bidders?”

“He wouldn't would he?” Gwen asked, looking directly at Ianto.

“Unfortunately I wouldn't put it past him!” Ianto groaned.

 

TTTTT

  
  
Jack buttoned the cuffs of his shirt and stood back a little to check his reflection in the relatively small mirror of the hubs bathroom, straightened the cuffs of his shirt, teased his hear with his fingers and then stroke out of the room and up to the main hub where he knew the others would be waiting for him.

“So, what do you think then?” Jack asked, now sure exactly why they were all gawking at him. If it was shock, amusement or amazement.

“You look fantastic!” Toshiko burst out.

“I never even knew you owned clothing that hadn't begun life in the 1940's” Owen remarked.

“You look amazing,” Gwen put in.

“Ianto?” Jack asked as little worriedly when the young man remained silent.

“Could I have a word with you, in private?” Ianto asked the Captain.

“We need to leave in five minutes,” Gwen said as they left the small group and headed up to Jack's office, calling after them. “five minutes!”

“Sure, five minutes,” Jack called back and closed the office door behind them, turning to face his lover he swallowed hard and asked. “what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ianto said, breaking into a wide smile. “I just couldn't say what I thought in front of that lot.”

“Really?” Jack asked, his expression brightening with his relief.

“Yep,” Ianto leered openly at his lover. “you really should encase that gorgeous arse of yours in black denim more often, it makes me want to rip them off you right now and fuck you stupid.”

“We don't have time, Gwen would kill us ...” The rest of Jack's sentence was swallowed by his lovers mouth when Ianto grabbed him hard and thrust his tongue into his mouth, silencing him.

“Oy, you two,” Gwen's voice shouted through the closed door, followed by her knuckles rapping on it hard. “put each other down, we need to get going.”

“Coming,” Ianto panted, reluctantly pulling out of the kiss.

“Not yet, but later,” Jack whispered in the younger man's ear before they opened the door to face the woman. “Hi Gwen.”

“Don't you 'Hi Gwen' me, just get your butts downstairs now and out to the SUV,” she ordered them before stomping down the stairs herself as huffily as she could given the height of the heels she was wearing.

“Oooh, it sends shivers down my spine when she gets all bossy,” Jack joked, earning him a playful slap to the arse as they began to descend the stairs themselves and join the rest of the team.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“Oh god, there's a stage, an actual stage,” Ianto groaned as they entered the large room in the Town Hall. “No-one said we'd have to go up on a stage.”

“I'd have thought that was obvious,” Owen laughed at the look on the other man's face.

“How else could everyone in the audience bid on us if they couldn't see us in our full glory?” Jack put in.

“You'll be in your glory, that's for sure!” Ianto snapped back at him, trying to mask his nervousness by directing it as anger towards the Captain.

“Ianto, you'll be fine,” Toshiko told him gently, resting a comforting hand on his arm. “you just need a drink to calm you down, some Dutch courage.”

“Beer, yes, I need beer!” Ianto agreed readily.

“Then we should find our table and take our seats,” Gwen instructed. “they have waitress service tonight. According to the plan we should be over the far side, a little way back from the stage.”

“Lead the way,” Jack told her.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“Can I get another pint?” Ianto called out to the waitress when she passed by.

“Certainly Sir, would anyone else like another drink?” She asked the rest of the team.

“Another bottle of wine?” Toshiko asked Gwen who nodded and the waitress added it to the little notepad she carried.

“I'll have another beer thanks,” Owen added, giving the pretty waitress a smile.

“And you Sir, another water?” She asked Jack.

“I'm fine thanks,” Jack replied.

“You sure are,” the woman replied, giving him a big smile before moving away from the table.

“Bloody typical,” Owen grumbled. “no-one has a hope in hell with you about!”

“Hey, I didn't do anything,” Jack protested innocently.

“You don't have to,” Ianto laughed.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“Thank you ladies and gentlemen,” the presenter of the event on the stage said. “that was the highest winning bid of the night so far, but I believe we can do better so please give a big hand for our next participant, Owen Harper.”

Owen leapt up from his chair and bounded up onto the stage confidently.

“So Owen, tell us a little about yourself,” the presenter asked.

“As you know, I'm Owen Harper,” Owen grinned out at the audience. “I'm a medical doctor and although originally from London Cardiff is now what I consider to be my home.”

“Are you a GP Owen?” The presenter enquired. “Or perhaps you work in one of the local hospitals?”

“I work for the government sector,” Owen replied. “but that's nothing to do with this, so, who wants a piece of this fine body?”

The presenter laughed out loud along with the audience. “So, who's going to open the bidding?”

“One hundred pounds,” a voice Owen recognised called out and he spotted Toshiko smiling at him.

“Three hundred,” a voice came from the back of the audience and upping the bid threefold.

“Five hundred,” Toshiko called out again.

“Six hundred,” this time the bid came from a young man on the other side of the hall and Owen looked at Toshiko beseechingly.

“One thousand pounds!” Toshiko shouted.

“One thousand, five hundred pounds,” the young man yelled out, upping the bid once more.

“Please?” Owen mouthed to Toshiko.

With a small smile Toshiko shook her head from said to side and mouthed back. “No.”

“Any advance on one thousand, five hundred pounds?” the presenter asked. “No? Going once, going twice, gone to the young man over the far side.”

The audience broke into loud applause again and Owen ran down from the stage and dropped down into his seat.

“Thanks Tosh,” Owen moaned at her. “who knows what that guy bid so much on me for.”

“He's pretty cute,” Gwen smirked. “perhaps he just wants to take you up on your offer.”

“What offer?” Owen frowned.

“I do believe your words were 'Who wants a piece of this fine body?' Jack laughed.

“And don't even try to tell me that you've never slept with another guy!” Toshiko grinned.

“I … oh hell … bloody charity,” Owen grumbled, then burst out laughing. “what the hell, sex is sex, right?”

“Right!” the other said in unison and watched as the nest participant was introduced onto the stage.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“Right,  now we have  Captain Jack Harkness, lets give him a warm welcome to the stage,” the presenter encourage the audience.

“I bet my bidding gets higher than yours,” Jack grinned at Owen before leaving to table and taking his place on the stage.

“Captain eh?” The presenter asked Jack. “Captain of what?”

“I was in the RAF,” Jack replied proudly.

“An ex-serviceman, well ladies and gentleman I do believe that Jack here is in line for some high bids this evening, who's going to start this off with two hundred pounds?” the presenter asked the audience.

“Two hundred,” Ianto called out, winking at his lover.

Jack played to the audience, placing his hands on his hips he swivelled slowly on the spot allowing them to see every inch of his body, thinking of Ianto's words about his arse and wiggled it as it faced them and then kept rotating until he was facing them again.

“A fine specimen of a man I'd say and I'm straight,” the presenter laughed.

“Are you sure about that?” Jack asked him cheekily.

“Positive!” The man laughed. “come on, lets hear those bids.”

A young brunette called out from the middle of the room. “Five hundred pounds.”

“Six hundred,” heads turned to gaze in amazement at the grey haired old lady who gave the newest bid.

“Good for you,” the presenter laughed. “who's next?”

“One thousand,” Ianto called out.

“Come on we can do better,” the presenter called out.

“One thousand, three hundred,” another woman shouted from the back of the hall.

“One thousand four hundred,” a middle aged man called out excitedly.

“Two thousand pounds,” the grey haired old lady shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Wow, thank you madam,” the presenter called back. “any advance on two thousand pounds?”

The presenter waited a few seconds before finishing, as always with. “Going once, going twice, gone!”

“Another fantastic bid,” he added as Jack left the stage proudly to return to his table. “only two more gentlemen to go now and we've already raised the amazing sum of almost sixteen thousand pounds.”

A roar of excitement went through the audience along with more hand clapping and the presenter waited until they had quietened down before continuing.

“I think we can get the final total to at least eighteen thousand, so lets get on with the show,” he added. “the next gentleman up here for your pleasure is Mr Ianto Jones, come on up Mr Jones.”

“Oh shit,” Ianto mumbled, down the last of his fifth pint and with the encouragement of his friends made his way up onto the stage.

“Ianto, welcome,” the presenter welcomed him. “you look a little nervous?”

“A little,” Ianto admitted, feeling himself blush slightly.

“There's nothing to be nervous about now is there, everyone else has gotten through this without any problems,” the man smiled at Ianto. “tell us a little about yourself.”

“I work in the Tourist Office, nothing exciting,” Ianto shrugged.

“I bet you get lots of lovely young ladies in there seeking your assistance?” The presenter asked encouragingly.

Ianto nodded. “Sometimes.”

“Well Ianto, lets get this bidding off the ground. “Who's going to start us off?”

“He looks gorgeous,” Toshiko whispered to Jack.

“Too gorgeous,” Jack answered oddly.

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked the Captain.

“Look at him, how could anyone not want to bid on a beautiful man like that?” Jack answered with a soft sigh.

“Five hundred pounds,” a woman's voice came over their heads from nearby.

“A fantastic opening bid,” the presenter smiled.

“Eight hundred,” called out the young man who's winning bid had secured Owen as his prize.

“Greedy git!” Jack huffed.

“Maybe he's looking for a threesome,” Owen smirked.

“Or perhaps he just need a couple if guys to help him with decorating his flat?” Gwen suggested, sensing the green eyed monster beginning to rise in the Captain.

“Yeah, right,” Jack huffed, pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“One thousand pounds,” a woman called out.

“One thousand two hundred,” another followed instantly leading to a string of bids.

By the time Jack had left the room the bid for his lover was up to two thousand, two hundred pounds. He picked up his pace and located the gents toilets, shut himself in one of the cubicles and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, staring at it for a few seconds before dialling.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“I've just been informed that we have an anonymous bid for a whopping five thousand pounds,” the presenter announced. “can anyone here top that?”

Jack slid back into his seat and looked up at his lover, standing his mouth dropping open in amazement at the man's words.

“Five thousand pounds?” Jack asked the others. “Who the hell bid five thousand pounds for Ianto?”

“Someone who sees his potential I guess,” Gwen answered.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Jack snapped back at her.

“I think what she's trying to say, somewhat clumsily is that you take him for granted sometimes,” Toshiko said gently.

“Going once, going twice, gone to the lucky anonymous bidder,” the presenter said excitedly. “well done Ianto, you should be proud of yourself.”

“Sure,” Ianto murmured, feeling more nervous now than he had done when he'd first gone onto the stage,

“Time for our final gentleman,” the presenter announced once Ianto had reached his table and the applause had calmed down again.

“Lets get out of here,” Ianto whispered to Jack.

“Good idea,” Toshiko said, overhearing. “they'll send you the details in writing anyway.”

“Yeah, lets get going,” Owen agreed.

“That's the best idea all evening,” Jack huffed.

“We did help raise a lot of money for the kids though, don't forget that,” Gwen added, following their lead and rising from the table.

“A fantastic amount,” Owen grinned. “we did good.”

“Yeah,” Ianto agreed, finally feeling a little proud of himself.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“You're jealous,” Ianto stated when they reached his flat after dropping the other three home.

“Don't be daft,” Jack tried to laugh off the comment but failed badly. “what would make you think that?”

“You've barely spoken a word since we left the place,” Ianto answered. “is it because you don't know who the bidder is, scared they'll steal me away from you?”

Jack didn't answer.

“I don't care who it is Jack, I'm yours, for as long as we have,” Ianto told him sincerely. “and if it turns out they want me for nothing more than sex, then they'll be severely disappointed.”

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto told him with a smile, lent forwards and kissed the captain softly.

“That's a shame,” Jack replied, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his lips,”

“Why?” Ianto asked, feeling nervous again.

“Because I was the anonymous bidder,” Jack admitted.

“You … you bastard!” Ianto snorted, punching Jack playfully on the arm. “You could have told me sooner instead of putting me through that!”

“I guess so ...” Jack answered and then trailed off at the smug look on his lovers face. “what?”

“I think you should take that denim clad arse of yours into the bedroom and start making amends,” Ianto smirked.

“But I just paid five grand for you!” Jack huffed.

“Ah, but that doesn't count until you get the letter in the post confirming your winning bid,” Ianto answered.

“Damn you, you know everything!” Jack laughed, grabbed the younger man's hand and led him through to the bedroom, stopping only briefly to kiss him tenderly before closing the door behind them.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“So, come on than Jack,” Gwen asked him with a chuckle. “what did the grey haired old lady want you for?”

“Does a blow job feel different if she takes her dentures out?” Owen grinned.

“Ignore him Jack,” Toshiko sighed.

“She said I reminded her of her son, he was in the RAF himself and he died in action,” Jack told them quietly. “we spent the day just talking, she told me all about her son and we drank tea and ate home made cake.”

“Really?” Gwen asked, her eyes sparkling as she welled up a little.

“Yeah,” Jack confirmed. “what about you Owen, what did that young man want?”

“What didn't he want, it turned out he really was after just sex and he was no amateur,” Owen blurted out. “we spent the whole day shagging for Wales, it took an even better turn when his female flatmate came home and joined in!”

“Bloody hell Owen, only you would end up living out one of your fantasies!” Gwen snorted.

“So, Ianto, what was your mystery bidder like?” Toshiko asked.

“He was tall, dark and dashing,” Ianto sighed a little too dramatically. “he bought me dinner, seduced me over desert and then shagged me senseless.”

“He sounds great,” Gwen smiled, glancing over at Jack who was looking rather peeved.

“He was perfect,” Ianto told her. “coffee anyone?”

“Will you be seeing him again?” Owen asked, smirking at Jack.

“Oh yeah!” Ianto grinned and headed for the kitchenette.

“I'll be in my office if you need me,” Jack announced and bounded up the stairs to his office two at a time.

“Jack seems rather calm, considering,” Gwen mused out loud.

“Yes, you'd have thought he'd be a little more miffed about losing the tea-boy to someone else,” Owen put in.

“We're all idiots, don't you see?” Toshiko grinned. “The mystery bidder was Jack, he spent the night with Jack, he couldn't spend the day with him as Jack was with the little old lady!”

“Bastards!” Owen snorted and then burst out laughing.

“So basically, all three of you got shagged in the name of charity?” Gwen grinned.

“That's about the size of it,” Owen chuckled. “and it was huge!”

Gwen and Toshiko both looked at the medic and burst out laughing.

“Okay, now we want details!” Toshiko asked.

 

TTTTT

  
  
“Do you think we fooled them?” Jack asked Ianto over the comm.

“Not in a million years,” Ianto replied, pouring the coffee into the prepared mugs before him.

“I thought not,” Jack's chuckle came to his Ianto's ear. “we should do that more often, go out on dates.”

“I'd like that,” Ianto agreed.

“Yeah, me too,” Jack replied and Ianto could sense that he was smiling widely as he did so.

“Children In Need did good,” Ianto smiled back. “in more ways than one.”

The End.


End file.
